Shake It Up
by Peppermint Stick
Summary: Tristan, Logan, Colin, and Finn: resident badasses. Rory, Paris, Louise, and Madeline: new girls ready to have fun. What happens when two storm fronts collide at boarding school in California?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Okay, extremely AU. Don't say I didn't warn you. Even Paris is very out of character, but of course she's still Paris.**

**What's Going On: Tristan, Logan, Colin, and Finn are the most popular guys at Rellings, a boarding school in California. Rory, Louise, Paris, and Madeline's parents have recently started an electronics company, and are filthy, disgustingly rich, and since they'll be traveling so much, they don't want their kids to be alone at home, so they're sending them all to boarding school.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of it's characters. They belong to The WB and all those lovely people._

_**Title: Shake It Up**_

_**Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl**_

Tristan leaned against the wall of the courtyard, looking around at all the students milling around. He paid special attention to the leggy blonde walking passed, her short skirt swishing from side to side over her thighs as she walked, moving her hips back and forth hypnotically. She didn't spare him a glance as she passed, obviously trying not to look like she was trying to make him stare, but she was understandably very bad at it. Good at walking away though. Her eyes darted to him as she rounded the corner, a gentle smile gracing her lips, subtly flirtatious. He was still smirking when someone leaned on the wall beside him, "A wild one, that Mullins is."

Tristan looked over to his right and smirked, "You act like you've had her, Huntzburger."

His friend grinned, "Who said I haven't?"

"Me."

Logan laughed, "Oh Dugrey, you have no idea. That....woman." he said the word dramatically,  
"is crazy. She's hormone filled and nasty, in a good way." a lazy grin drew over his face, "Lindsay Mullins is one hell of a bitch, but after you break her....." he trailed off, grinning wickedly. But he was distracted as a busty red head passed them, calling to her friend to wait up. Logan's light brown eyes followed her, and Tristan snorted. He turned to look at him, "Is there a problem?"

Tristan shook his head, "Brittany Cain is not someone you want to mess with."

"And why not? Gregory Sharp is having a party in B South on Friday, and I'm thinking I could leave a very happy man."

Tristan shook his head, "She's a gold digger."

"And luckily, I have plenty of it to spear." he said cockily, watching one of the girls on the varsity gymnastics team pass, who shot both of them a suggestive grin.

"She won't give out."

Logan looked at him, "Why?"

He shrugged, "She wants to wait or something. You won't get anything out of her." his friend sighed, swearing under his breath. Tristan cupped a hand around his ear, "Excuse me? What was that? There will be no foul language on these premises." he said, mocking their practically-senile- I'll- spend- half- the- class- period- looking- for- the- chalk- even- though- it's- in- my-hand- history teacher, who could probably give them a first hand account of the Revolutionary War.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I can't stand that woman."

"Join the fucking club. Last year she tried to convince the principle that he should paddle me because I 'disrupted the class and hindered the rest of the students' learning ability with my loquacious behavior'." Logan laughed and Tristan defended himself by bringing into light one of Logan's own actions, "Yeah, well it's not as bad as the time she wanted to call your parents because you let one of the boxes from zoology loose in her class and you didn't even know what was in it."

Logan rolled his eyes, "And my dad didn't even care."

They were then interrupted as two seventeen year old boys with dark hair came strolling into the courtyard, both looking very pleased with themselves. The two blondes watched them approach and Tristan rolled his eyes, exchanging a look of humor with Logan. "And why are you two so happy?" he asked as they joined their friends.

"Oh, nothing." the first sighed, looking around the grounds with a small smile playing on his lips,  
his loosened tie moving slightly as his head swayed from one side to the other.

"What he means to say," the second spoke with a smile, his pronounced accent showing through more than normal, "Is that we've just gotten wind about four new students. Seniors. Female." a devilish grin streaking his face, "And quite attractive according to my sources."

Tristan and Logan stood up straighter, much more interested, "Oh?" one of them asked, looking at the other two.

Colin grinned, "That get your attention, Huntzburger?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Now what about them?"

Finn rocked back on his heels, "We don't have any real physical descriptions, but Lindsay Mullins was in quite a pissy mood when she told us about them. Seems as though she felt that she was going to get knocked off of her pedestal. She thinks she'll loose the spot as resident vixen, because from what she told us, these girls have it covered. Their names are Louise Grant,  
Madeline Lynn, Paris Gellar, and Lorelai Hayden." Finn stopped to take a breath and Colin cut in.

"Their fathers are all business partners, founders of Packard Incorporated, that electronics company that's about to blow Sony out of the water. They're crazy rich now, the most elite of Hartford, and their parents are now constantly traveling, so they don't want their daughters to constantly be unsupervised and alone, so they're sending them here." he stopped for oxygen and Finn cut in.

"Grant's the Vixen-Prom-Queen-Type, Lynn's the sweet, hot, crazyone, Gellar's the book crazy grade Nazi who'slearnedto loosen up, like extremely, and now she's asmuch of a partieras the rest, and Hayden's the good girl with a wild side. Very wild." he stopped, not for air, but to grin at the thought of these four girls, and before he could keep going, Colin spoke again.

"Apparently they're like our equals, only girls and from Connecticut. Everything they did, they got away with, everything they did was funny, sexy, and turned into a new trend. Even what Gellar, the alleged book Nazi is supposedly hot enough to give you a boner with just a smile."

Tristan and Logan looked at each other, identical smirks in place. "And you learned all this in just one conversation about them?" Tristan asked.

Finn nodded, "We had to know all of it to figure out how to be sure to make a good first impression."

"Yeah, you know, four of them, four of us..." Colin trailed off suggestively.

"Yeah, we got that idea." Logan said.

"So, where are these girls now?" Tristan asked.

"Probably moving their things into their dorms." Finn said, looking over the immense grounds to where the girl's dorms were situated.

And meanwhile, across campus, the four girls were having their luggage pulled up the stairs for them by several boys who had been all too willing to help them with it.

Rory's book-bag was thrown over her shoulder as she followed the red haired boy who was dragging her biggest suitcase, "What was your room number again?" he asked, trying not to let the strain in his voice show through, of course it did anyway.

"B6." she said, glancing down at the red ink on her hand.

One of the boys carrying Madeline's luggage asked for her room number. She called up, "B5" and they went up one more flight of stairs and stopped. There was a plaque the door the read 'Keller Building, Floor B, Room #'s B1-B25'. Rory pushed through the boys, all the luggage having been in front of the girls, and pushed open the door, holding it open as they exited the stairwell. Six guys exited in a train, followed by Paris, Madeline, and last Louise. The blonde grinned at Rory, who gained a michevious smirk of her own. This place could be a lot of fun.

She walked down the hall, there were bulletin boards and posters of dances, football games, and pep rallies covering the white walls. She came to a door painted dark red with B6 in gold letters. It was ajar and her suitcases were on one bed, while Paris's were on the other. The door to it's left was open as well and Louise walked to that one, opened moments earlier by Madeline.

As the boys left, a kiss on the cheek from each girl, Madeline and Louise walked into their room, pushing the already-ajar door open wider. Rory looked up from unpacking and smiled, jumping onto her bed as Madeline sat on it, Louise and Paris sitting on the other. Louise began laying out all the necessary knowledge, "The hottest guys on campus live in theMorris building, and the A and B South buildings. There's a party in the B South building this weekend, everyone will be there. There are almost four thousand students enrolled here, and approximately 46-48 are guys-" she stopped to grin, "And from what we've seen, they're obviously in an entirely different league than the guys from Chilton."

Rory laid back on the bed, staring at the white ceiling of her dorm room as the words 'Boarding School' ran through her mind. No matter what you called this place- A Preparatory Academy, Private School, Insane Asylum, Penitentiary- they all meant the same thing: Boarding School. She just couldn't believe that her father, much less her mother, had allowed her to come here. It was true that she was happy for her father's success, but he'd said that things would be different now. He'd promised her that she'd never be one of those 'oh, yeah, that's my kid, but really, her nanny was supposed to show up, that's what she's for, right?' kind of daughters. He swore she'd never be sent away for anything and that he'd walk through hell fire to keep all three of them at home. That wasn't even half of what her mother promised, but what did promises mean anyways?

At least her friends were here, she wouldn't have left if the three of them weren't coming as well. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her cell phone started ringing to the tune of Cat Steven's 'Wild World'. She sat up as Madeline grabbed it off of the bed side table. She pulled a face, looking up at Rory, "It's Dean." she said, turning it so that Rory could see the word 'Frankenstein' scrawled across the screen. Austin had gotten bored in biology one day and decided to give Dean a new name.

She grabbed the phone and turned it off, not wanting to talk to the boy that had badgered her non stop for the past several months. She dropped it off the side of the bed, "Okay, I'm over this. Let's get out of this room." she said, walking out of the dorm room with her three friends following her.

Louise shook her head as they walked around the campus, "Why didn't we come to California before? Our uniforms at Chilton sucked." she said, watching a girl pass in the uniform; a pleated black skirt a few inches above the knee, a white three quarter sleeve oxford shirt, and a black tie. The boys' uniforms were black slacks, white long sleeved oxford shirts, and a black tie.

Madeline clicked her tongue, "It's because they hated us."

Rory laughed, "Only when we pissed them off."

"Yeah, so all the time." Paris said, looking around, "I still say that Mr. Remmy sabotaged my final our Sophomore year."

Louise glanced at her, smiling, "No Paris, that was the day after we went to your cousin's house for his birthday, and you got completely trashed, didn't go to sleep until four, and woke up three hours later." Paris opened her mouth to protest, but Louise cut her off, "-besides, you got an 85, you didn't fail, so stop complaining. You more than made up for it when you told him that he was mixing up Jane Austin and Shakespear."

Rory shook her head, "I still can't for the life of me figure out how he did that."

"Because he's a moron on acid. He was probably hallucinating and thought they were the same person under two pseudonyms." Paris dead panned, waving her hand in the air for effect.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Of course, acid, why didn't I ever think of that?" she asked sarcastically, hitting herself in the head with the palm of her hand.

Paris grinned, "Because I'm the brains of the group."

"Not quite."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because, I'm a genius." Rory said as they passed the coffee shop in the student center. She stopped, walked backwards, and turned, a slow smile coming onto her face. "Heaven." she whispered before pushing open the door and walking in. The others looked at each other, shaking their heads before following her in. She was at the counter, staring at the menu on the wall while the sixteen year old behind the counter stared at her. She ordered two large coffees,  
and was already sucking one down when they got to the counter.

"I swear, it's a miracle you can even taste anymore. Most people would have singed off all of their taste buds by now." Madeline said, watching her drink.

Rory nodded, pulling the cup away from her mouth, "I inherited rare genes that make me immune to pain in my mouth from heat."

They sat in one of the booths, talking quietly until the bell rang throughout the school to signal the end of the two o'clock classes. Several people entered the shop, and many more passed through the lobby of the student center. Rory stood up to throw away her cup, and she was on her way back to the table when someone hit her shoulder. She turned, seeing a tall, leggy blonde looking her over threateningly.

"Who are you?" the girl sneered, and Rory almost didn't answer, but decided that there was no point in pissing off a girl that had obviously already had a bad day.

"Rory Hayden."

"One of the new girls?" she asked.

"Yeah." she said slowly, glancing back at her friends, who were watching the exchange with raised eyebrows.

The girl's glossed lips drew into a tight line and she looked down at Rory with great dislike, "We don't get many new students after the semester starts." she glanced over at the table, eyeing Paris, Madeline and Louise, before looking back at Rory, "Just be careful. You don't want to get on the wrong side of certain people."

Rory leaned back, "And I guess you're one of them?" she asked, a smug grin on her mouth.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I am."

She nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." she said sarcastically before walking back to her table.

The girl turned, rolling her eyes and left the cafe, her friends following her quickly. Louise let out a short breath of disbelief, a humorless smile on her face. Madeline watched her exit with wide eyes, mouth hanging open, and Paris just watched her walk away, her nose wrinkled in dislike. Rory shook her head, rolling her eyes and Louise leaned back, "This place could get very interesting."

**NEXT DAY**

"Okay, so me and Louise have Government, and you two have statistics?" Madeline asked, looking at her schedule after lunch.

Rory glanced up from the sheet clutched in her own hand to see Madeline's, "Yeah." she confirmed. "And Statistics is in.......that building." she said, pointing to a stone structure a few hundred yards away.

Paris nodded, "Right. See you guys in and hour and a half." she said, starting the walk with Rory coming in her wake.

Louise turned to Madeline, "Okay, so Government is this way, right?" she asked, pointing to a building on her right.

The brunette looked over, "I don't think so......" she trailed off, looking around uncertainly.

Louise shook her head, biting the inside of her lips, "Are you sure?"

"We could always ask someone." Madeline suggested.

Louise rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and have psyco bitch rip our heads off for talking to her people?"

Her friend smiled, "Exactly. You love high school drama."

She smiled, shaking her head, "Yeah, but not when I'm lost." she stopped as two boys walked by.

One with an Australian accent said to his friend, "I can't stand this class. I'm Australian for god's sake. I don't need a class on U.S. government. Am I planning on becoming president? No. Am I planning on shagging it up with Monica Lewinski? Not to save my right ball, okay, maybe I would for that, but still-"

"Hey." Louise called, interrupting him. The two boys turned, looking at them. Louise smiled, "Hi. Could you by any chance tell us where twelfth grade Government with Mr. Rossey is?"

The boys glanced at each other and the one without an accent asked, "Of course. You new" Madeline nodded, "Yeah. First day. Seriously lost."

He nodded, "I'm Colin."

"Louise Grant."

Colin glanced at his friend, and it was obvious that there was silent communication going on. The other looked at them and smiled charmingly at Madeline, "Finn."

She smiled back, "Madeline Lynn."

"Well ladies, you're in luck, because we happen to be heading to Rossey's class as well." Finn said, turning towards the building Louise had pointed to, "And since he hasn't made any facial expressions in two years, you would be bound to fall asleep in his class."

"That is, of course, if you hadn't met us. But since you have, we will keep you wide away and entertained for an entire glorious ninety minutes as we learn the inner-workings of our nation" Colin said, holding open the door for them to walk through and into the building.

**RORY AND PARIS**

Rory sat in one of the desks in the middle, Paris on her right. There were a lot people in the room already, but many more empty seats. She was reminded of a college classroom, it was arranged the same, with the seats in a half circle around a center area where the professor would teach. But it was slightly smaller. People started filtering in, and within ten minutes the room was full and the professor walked in, looking around. He didn't introduce Rory and Paris as new students, but neither had been looking forward to that, so didn't complain. A few minutes after class started, the door swung open and two blonde boys walked in, the whole class just smiled, a few girls giggling. The boy on the right was a little taller than the one on the left, and he had longer, lighter hair, while the one on the left's was messier and a shade darker. The taller one looked up somewhere over Rory's right shoulder and grinned. She glanced back to see Café Girl wink. It was all she could do to keep her lunch from coming up.

The instructor rolled his eyes, "Dugrey, Huntzburger, how nice of you to join us. Sit." he nodded towards two of the few empty seats, right to Rory's left. She rolled her eyes as they made their way up the stairs and to her side. The shorter one got a confused look on his face when he saw her face and glanced back at his friend, who shrugged. They made their was through the people in the row and sat bedside Rory. The one closer, Huntzburger, leaned in, "Hi." She ignored him,  
keeping her eyes forward. He glanced over his shoulder and Dugrey nodded. He touched her shoulder, "Hey."

She looked over, eyes narrowed, "What?" she knew guys like him. Hell, she'd dated guys like him. You could just tell that these were the guys who thought of themselves as badasses.

He smiled charmingly, "I'm Logan."

She nodded, "Good for you."

"And this is Tristan." he motioned to his friend, and Rory just gave him a careless glance.

"That's nice." she looked back to the front, and the guy watched her take notes for a moment before settling into his seat and watching the teacher as he popped his knuckles, grinning inwardly as she cringed. It took her a moment, but she was soon able to ignore the sound of him popping his knuckles so that she could focus on the teacher, but it wasn't five minutes later that he was tapping her shoulder again. She tried to ignore him, but he was persistent. She turned,  
"What?"

"You new?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Where'd you move from?"

She sighed impatiently, "Connecticut."

"You're a long way from home."

She nodded, "Yeah, Connecticut is just a little far away from California." she turned back to the front, ignoring him again.

He whispered something to his friend and tapped her shoulder a third time. She turned on him, "What is it now?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rory."

"Rory....."

"Hayden."

"Oh. Hi, Rory."

"Hi."

"What about your friend?"

"Paris Gellar." He smiled at Paris and waved minutely. She smiled slightly, waving as well. Rory leaned over to her, "This is Logan and Tristan."

Paris nodded, "Hi."

"Hi." Tristan said back, smiling slightly.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Logan asked.

Rory shrugged, "I didn't want to come here in the first place, but it's school, so it doesn't really matter if I like it or not, does it?"

His eyebrows raised slightly, "You're just a bright ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just a freaking happy person, can't you tell?"

"Well why did you come if you didn't want to?" he asked, looking into her eyes. There was something about him that made her strangely comfortable.

She shrugged, "Shit happens."

"Like what?"

Rory sighed, shaking her head, "Nothing."

"Come on." he smiled easily, "I promise I'm easy to talk to."

She smiled gently, "I'm sure you are."

"So why don't you-" but he was cut off.

"-Huntzburger, Hayden! Why are you talking in my class?!" the professor yelled. Rory turned to look at him, eyes wide, and Logan looked over at him slowly, with indifference. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Logan smirked lazily, "Well, you see professor, I personally think it's just for attention, but you may have a different opinion."

He pointed to the door, "Out. Both of you."

Rory's eyes widened, "But-"

He cut her off, "Out!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her books, following Logan out. She turned on him as the door shut behind them. "I can't believe you!" she yelled.

He laughed, "What?"

"It's my first day of classes, and you get me kicked out."

Logan shrugged, the shadow of a grin coming over his lips, "I didn't get you kicked out. You did it all on your own."

Fire shot from her eyes, "I did not! _you_ started talking to me! _You_ wouldn't leave me alone. _You_ wanted answers! _You_ came in late, and in effect, was forced to sit beside me, which in turn resulted in our conversation that led to my being thrown out of class!" he was now watching her rant, not trying to hide his grin at all, and she continued, her face getting a light tinge of pink. "So, no, Logan Huntzburger, it was _not_ my fault that I was thrown out of class. It was _yours_!" she finished, breathing deeply. "And stop smiling!"

He laughed, "Feel better?"

"No!" she turned on her heel and started walking away.

Logan had to run to catch up with her, "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. You've done quite enough already, thank you very much."

"Look," he grabbed her arm forcing her to stop, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know we'd get kicked out, and I didn't know it would piss you off this bad." She crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows raised. He smiled charmingly, "I really am sorry."

Rory pursed her lips, watching him smile apologetically. She finally rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever." she turned and started walking quickly.

He again had to run to keep up with her, "Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Coffee." she said simply.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee. I haven't had any since this morning."

"And that's a problem because?"

Rory stopped, her jaw dropped, "I cannot believe you just asked that question. Coffee is the elixir of life. It is the reason of all life. Where would man be today without coffee?" he opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Asleep. That's where. Asleep and sad. No one would ever get anything done, and you would have to have a Coke every morning just for the caffeine to wake you up. And who wants Coke at six in the morning?"

"I personally would love a Coke at six in the morning-"

"-yes, well you also act out in class for attention, so your opinion means nothing to me."

"Oh really? That one hurt, Rory," he put a hand over his heart, "Ouch. It stings."

She rolled her eyes, "Good." They walked in silence the rest of the way to the café, and when she took out her money to pay for the coffee, he placed his hand over hers, claiming that he'd pay for it, to make it up to her. And as she sat, sipping her coffee and watching Logan across the table, she questioned herself in her mind. What was it about him that made her so comfortable? They were bantering and joking around like old friends, yet they'd met barely an hour ago. She was pulled out of her musings as the shrill bell rang, signaling the end of class and people began swarming the campus, a few walking into the café. Among them were Tristan and Paris, who entered together, laughing.

They made their way over and sat down. Paris just grinned at her, "Good one, Hayden."

"Hey, it's not my fault. It's him." she nodded to Logan. "I'm completely innocent."

Paris opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but four chairs were suddenly dragged to their table and Louise, Madeline, Finn, and Colin joined them. "Hey Ror, Paris." Madeline said, smiling.

"Hey Maddy."

Tristan looked between the four girls, "Wait, you guys know each other?" he asked.

Paris nodded, "Yeah. We grew up together." she looked at the two boys her friends had come in with, "But we don't know them."

Finn grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it lightly, a cocky grin on his face, "Finn. And it's a pleasure to meet you..." he trailed off.

She rolled her eyes, a small smile in place, "Paris Gellar."

"Paris." he said, still grinning, "The most beautiful city in the world. Such a fitting name."

Paris just shook her head, laughing, "I'm sure. And you are?" she asked, turning to the second.

"Colin."

She nodded, "Paris." and she held her hand out and he took his briefly, not shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you, and you would be?" he asked, turning to Rory.

She held her hand out, "Rory Hayden."

He took her hand the same was he had Paris's, "Pleasure."

Finn turned to Rory and was half way into introducing himself when a few people walked over to their table, one of them wrapping her arm around Tristan's shoulders. She looked up and saw Café Girl, and rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it, but Finn saw and just smirked at her in a way that said 'Yeah, I know, annoying.' "Hey Tristan." she purred, and then looked at the boy next to him, "Hey Logan."

He nodded, his eyebrows raising slightly, "Hey."

Tristan looked up at her, "Hey Leslie."

"So, tonight, there's a party in B South. You going?" she asked.

Rory made a gagging noise and everyone looked at her. Finn, Colin, and Logan were amused, Madeline just shook her head, Louise smiled gently, and Paris kept her eyes on the girl, having figured Rory would do something like that. One thing that annoyed her more than anything was when girls threw themselves at people. Tristan and Leslie both looked at Rory, the girl's eyes narrowed and Tristan's face was blank.

"Is something wrong?" Leslie asked.

Rory shook her head, "No, no. I'm good, I just kind of choked on my gum a little bit. I tend to do that when I almost throw up." Logan and Colin snickered, Finn smiled wider, and Tristan closed his eyes, turning his head down to keep from laughing.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." and she turned back to Tristan, "So, anyway, why are you guys hanging out with the new kids?" she asked.

Tristan shrugged, "They're cool." he said simply, a bored drawl present in his voice as he leaned back in his chair.

"Right. Well anyway, Come to the party. You'll have a good time." she looked over at Logan,  
"Brittany will be there." she told him before turning and walking away, her friends following her.

Louise looked over at her, "I'd say you're on her bad side now."

Rory laughed, "Probably."

Finn looked over at Madeline, "So do you four want to go to the party tonight?" he asked.

She glanced over at the other three, who shrugged, and she nodded, smiling at him, "Of course."

**_A/N: so what do you think? Different, yes. Not close to anything I've ever written. I'm not sure if this will be a trory or a socialites fic...drop me a line and give your opinion...._**


	2. Gotta Love The Doors

_A/N: Okay, I got a lot of people saying that they wanted Trory, and a lot of people saying they wanted Socialites. So, for the moment, I'm not going to do any pairing, even with Finn, Colin, Louise, or Madeline. There will be playful romance, but nothing serious._

**_Important Note: There is a lot of drug use, and a lot of drug references in this chapter. I'm talking a lot. As well as under age drinking and swearing (due to the drug use and drinking). If that offends you,  
then I'm sorry. But all I can say is: it's high school._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Doors, Jack Daniels, or anything else you recognize in this chapter._

**Chapter Two: Gotta Love The Doors**

Rory laid on her side, looking around Louise and Madeline's dorm. Louise was at the mirror,  
running her finger over the top of her lip, making sure that her lipstick was perfect. Madeline was on the other side of the tiny room, standing behind Paris, who was seated seated at the second vanity. "I think you should just wear your hair down, Paris." she said, running her fingers through the shoulder length strawberry blonde.

She turned in her seat, "Rory?"

"Hmm?" she glanced down at her magazine, crossing one leg over the other.

"What-" she stood up, "-do you think?"

Rory glanced up as Paris spun in a circle, showing off her outfit, makeup, and hair. She tilted her head, "Sexy." before looking back at the magazine. She sat back down, pulling at the hem of her shirt. "I'll just leave it down."

Madeline sighed, relieved, "Thank you." she sat on Paris's lap, pulling out a tube of lip gloss. Paris stood, making Madeline get up as well.

She made her way across the room to sit next to Rory, "Hey."

"Hey."

Paris pulled at the hem of her shirt again, laying down beside her best friend. She was wearing a tight, light brown shirt that ended an inch above her thick brown belt and light blue jeans. "What do you think this party will be like?"

Rory shrugged, sighing, "The same as all the parties. People getting wasted, people fucking in the hall." she glanced up at Louise.

"Hey, I deny that. I was completely clothed, thank you."

Madeline laughed, "Yeah, it's just a question of what was under your clothes."

"If someone had walked by and yelled 'hand check' your shirt would have been ripped off." Paris told her, making the blonde grin lightly.

"Hmm. Good times, good times."

Rory laughed, standing up, "What time is it?"

Madeline glanced at the clock on the wall, "Ten thirty."

She tossed the magazine on the bed, standing in front of the mirror and straightening out her shirt, "You guys ready?" she asked. They might want to leave, considering the party started over an hour ago.

Louise slipped on a tight black shirt, glancing in the mirror before nodding, "Yeah." and they all checked their make up one more time before heading out the door. As soon as they got out of their building, a car with three guys in it was driving by. Their tires screeched as the driver slammed on the breaks before putting it in reverse and coming to an abrupt stop right next to the girls. Louise smiled lightly at Rory and the two of them strode over to the window as the boy rolled it down.

He grinned charmingly, light brown hair falling into his eyes, "Hey."

Louise smiled gently, "Hey."

"You four headed to B South?" he asked, glancing at their clothes as another car sped by, a guy leaning out the back window yelled something at the stationary car and the occupants of the car laughed.

Louise looked over at the car, and it too slowed and went into reverse, coming up close to them. Madeline glanced at Paris, who nodded, and they made their way over to the other car. She looked back at him smiling, "Of course. You going there too?"

The guy nodded, "Biggest party so far this year. Oh, by the way, I'm Joey. And these are my room mates Kyle and Andrew."

"Louise."

"Rory."

He nodded, "The new girls?"

Rory smiled, "How'd you know?"

"Word travels fast. You pissed off Leslie. Everybody knows who you are." the two girls looked at each other, grinning lightly and rolling their eyes. Joey smiled and he jerked his head to the back as Paris and Madeline climbed into the back of the other car, "Hop in, we'll take you." He opened the door and leaned back as Rory and Louise climbed over him, into the back to join a tall black haired boy.

He smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." Rory smiled lightly, sitting between Andrew and Louise. Within five minutes, they were outside of a huge brick building, teenagers leaning over the huge balconies on the third floor, already wasted. People called out to the three boys as they pulled up right after Paris and Madeline's car. Joey waved to several people who were so far over the rail that they were in danger of falling three stories. When they were all out, Rory and Louise smiled at the ones they'd driven with, "Thanks."

Kyle shook his head as they walked away, "Anytime, girls, anytime." he called.

The two girls made their way inside, joined shortly by Paris and Madeline, and the four made their way up the stairs and into the hall where the party was. The smell of weed and liquor was overwhelming, but they were used to it by now. They made their way through the room, working the floor like they always had. They met people, becoming known as 'the girls that pissed off the bitches' and were surprisingly well liked for it.

"Hey." Rory turned when she heard someone greet her. She was met by a tall boy with wavy dark brown hair, "You're in my Latin class, aren't you?" he asked.

And when she thought about it, he did look vaguely familiar. "Um, I guess."

"The three thirty class?" he said, trying to make her remember.

"Yes." she nodded, "Yeah, I'm in that Latin class."

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar." she smiled and he stuck out his hand, "I'm Cody."

She took his hand, "Rory."

"So, it's only your first day and you're already at a party? That's quick."

She smiled, "I don't really like to sit around."

"Oh, that cool."

They talked for a few more minutes, Rory introducing him to her friends, and it turned out that he had a class with Paris as well. Louise and Madeline walked away, but the three of them stood talking until two people came over, Finn wrapping his arm around Rory's shoulders and Logan wrapping his arm around Paris's. They were obviously stoned, or drunk, or both. That was the most likely one. "Rory, Paris, lovely that you could make it." Finn said, smiling at Rory sloppily.

"Yeah, we weren't so sure you were coming." Logan said, his eyes unfocused as he turned to look at Cody, "Oh, hey Temples."

He scratched his head uncertainly, "Hey Logan. Finn." Finn nodded drunkenly, and Rory wasn't sure if he even recognized Cody in his current state of delirium.

He looked back at Rory, "But, it looks like you're busy, so I'll catch you later." he said before turning and walking away. Rory almost opened her mouth to say something, but Finn cut her off.

"Yes, lovely to see you, Temples. Do come again soon. We love all people. Both large and....very small." he smiled lightly, "Nice shirt by the way." he turned to Rory, "I can see what you see in him."

She hit him in the head playfully, "Don't be an asshole."

He put his hands up defensively, "I am not an asshole. I told you, I love all people."

She rolled her eyes, "And just how do you know that's he's 'small'?"

He grinned, glancing at Logan, who answered, "Ninth grade gym. He would never change in the locker room."

"Then how do you know that he just isn't gay?" Rory asked, smiling lightly.

"Ah! I take offense to that. I have no problem changing in front of guys, and I am most certainly not gay." Logan said, grinning as he leaned closer to Rory.

She laughed, "Of course not."

"Neither am I, but that's just because I have nothing to hide." Finn smiled at Rory suggestively.

"I'm sure you don't."

"I don't. Did you know that men from my country have the biggest dicks in the world?" he asked.

Rory burst into laughter, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And what country is that?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking. And then he shook his head, "Hayden, I am in no state to answer hard questions."

Paris laughed, "Rory, I've told you, when they're this trashed, it's easiest to get something out of them."

Logan turned to her, "And what would that be?"

"Anything we want." Rory said, grinning.

Logan's smirk was sloppy, but still charming, "You don't have to take advantage of us. Just ask and it will be granted."

"Hmm, I'll remember that." Rory said, ducking from under Finn's arm, "Of course, you most likely won't tomorrow morning."

"Of course he won't. If we remember anything tomorrow morning then we'll feel robbed." Finn told her with a small grin.

"The best parties are the ones everyone talks about, but no one involved in the gossip remembers." Logan explained.

"Uh huh, is that how the four of you have gotten such wonderful reputations?" Paris asked.

Finn smiled at her, "You hit it right on the nose." he said, tapping the tip of hers lightly. Paris wrinkled her nose, snorting lightly, which Finn and Logan found insanely amusing.

Rory smiled, "Well, seeing as you're all busy and I don't get what is so hilarious, I'm gonna go find someone I understand."

"Leaving so soon? But we haven't even started having fun yet." Finn said, grabbing after he playfully.

She just smiled, "Don't get too messed up Paris, wouldn't want to miss all your classes tomorrow."

"Hey, I still blame Mr. Remmy!"

Rory laughed, "I know." and she walked away. When she turned around, the three of them were standing in a circle as Louise walked up, two small bottles of tequila in her hands, and she handed one to Paris. The two girls clinked the bottles together before leaning their heads back and taking a shallow drink of straight liquor. Finn and Logan's eyes widened, obviously impressed. Rory just grinned, turning back around. These four boys had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

She walked around for about twenty minutes, meeting people that she recognized from class. It was surprising how many people recognized her or came up to her. Apparently Joey hadn't been lying when he said that everyone knew them from the 'argument' with Leslie. She definitely wouldn't walk into a class on Monday without a seat.

It was a surprise when Leslie and another girl that looked shockingly like her walked over to Rory. Huh, twins. Go fucking figure. "Hayden." she guessed that the one who had spoken was Leslie. The only way she could tell them apart was that Leslie had shorter hair than the other one. Other than that, they were identical.

"Nice to see you too, Barbie." she grinned at the other girl, "Skipper."

Skipper snorted, "It's Lindsay, and don't fucking call me Skipper."

Rory laughed, but didn't say anything. Leslie ignored her sister. She hitched her chin towards Logan, Finn, Louise, and Paris. "What's that?"

Rory glanced over her shoulder, "Louise and Paris getting drunk while hanging out with Colin and Finn." she said simply, "God, I knew you were a skank, but I didn't know you were blind."

She shook her head, "You know, I really don't like you. I never did anything to you, and you've just been a bitch to me. I don't get you."

Rory rolled her eyes. People always thought she was so sweet. When she'd spent practically all her time in Stars Hollow with her mom's inn, everyone thought she was fucking perfect. At Chilton, she was popular and hot and sexy and even a little fake around them, but no one knew, because she was sweet. To her family she was quiet and book smart, but never street smart,  
because she was too sweet and innocent to know what really happened in the world. But guess what? That wasn't really her. She could be bitchy and mean and cruel, and god damn it, she didn't like this girl. Or her sister. Did she really need a reason not to?

"You know what? That's okay. You don't have to like me, I really don't care. But you can't stand there and say that you never did anything to me. The first time I met you, you said that I needed to watch my back because you weren't the kind of person that I wanted to piss off. But you know what? I really don't care. I don't like you, and it's okay if you don't get that. Because I don't need your approval of anything." Rory shook her head, "I don't even care. I've only ever seen you like, three times. The first time you were a bitch, the second and third times, you threw yourself at Tristan, I hated girls like you back in Connecticut. I wouldn't have a problem with you, but you have a problem with me. And you know what? That's okay, because I really just don't care anymore." she finished, and Leslie shrugged, shaking her head. Rory sighed, "What?"

"I don't like you, but at least you're honest." she started to walk away, leaving Rory in shock, but then she turned back around, "And oh yeah, stay away from Tristan, Logan, and Colin. Hell, stay away from Finn. They're off limits." and what surprised Rory was that, while this was the most cliched thing she'd ever heard, Leslie meant it, she wasn't just being a bitch, she really didn't want anyone else near those four guys.

Rory shook her head, almost laughing. "Leslie, you don't understand, I'm friends with them. Hook up with them all you like, I don't fucking care about you. Anything you do is your own business." and she turned slowly, walking away from the twins, shaking her head.

Talking to them had put her in a surprisingly destructive mood. She wanted to raise hell, or get trashed. Either would be fun. Both would be great. She mingled for ten more minutes, trying to find someone she knew, when she spotted Tristan, a fat joint resting in the corner of his mouth, and another tucked behind his ear. He was flirting with a short brunette girl, but instantly abandoned her when he spotted a much more interesting specimen. "Rory!" he called, walking away from the Sophomore as he took a deep drag.

She smirked, "What's up, Dugrey?"

He smirked, pulling the joint from his lips as he blew out a large cloud of grey smoke, "Chillin'."she almost laughed at his use of the word. "Where you been, Hayden? It's almost eleven. I wasn't sure you'd show."

She shook her head, taking the joint from him and inhaling deeply. "I'd never miss a party." she blew out the smoke, a small grin on her face as she saw his face change. "What?"

"Do you know what happened the last time a girl took weed from me and I actually let her smoke some?"

She laughed, "See, Tristan, back in Connecticut we had this thing where, if I had anything, I would share, and if you had anything, you'd share."

"I never lived in Connecticut, genius."

She grinned, taking another drag before replying, "Well, neither do I anymore. So we"re just gonna have to go by that now."

He smiled, leaning in closer so that his face was inches from her, "And what exactly do I get out of this?"

She smiled, "See, that's the beauty of being a girl. I can easily get things for free or discounted whereas you, being a guy, always have to pay." she closed her mouth over the end and inhaled deeply.

"Ohh, Hayden, you never stuck me as the kinky kind."

She laughed, "Nothing too bad, just a couple favors."

Tristan took the joint from her and inhaled a long drag, exhaling before leaning in even closer, "And what do I get for tonight?"

She grinned wickedly, "First time's always free."

He snorted humorously, leaning back, "Fair enough."

Madeline passed by, and by now, Rory was feeling the effects. "Maddy!" she yelled, causing the girl to turn, "Hey! I've been looking for you!"

"You found me. And Tristan." she took the joint from Tristan's mouth and handed it to Madeline.

The girl smiled, taking it, "Very nice." she took a long drag and Tristan made a pathetic squeak in the back of his throat. She smiled at him, "What, Tristan?" she turned to Rory, "He's not familiar with the I-share-you-share philosophy, is he?"

Rory shook her head, "Nope."

Madeline sighed, "Hmm, too bad. We'll just have to educate him." she closed her mouth over the end and inhaled deeply.

"That's what I-" Rory started, but was cut off mid sentence as Colin showed up, pointing with his mouth agape, and made the same squeak as Tristan.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to Madeline as he stopped right beside her.

She laughed, "What?"

"Tristan." Colin said as if he needed to talk some sense into his friend, "Those are your trademark. You're letting a woman take it away from you?"

"Actually, Rory did, and then handed it to Madeline."

"Erp." the brunette boy let out a deflating sound, "But...but they can't....." he shook his head, "Sharing is unheard of."

"Now, now, you were never taught to share?" Rory asked, laughing at nothing in particular.

"No. Nothing like this."

Madeline grinned at Rory before leaning over to Colin and whispering something into his ear, and Rory didn't look away from their faces, because she'd seen Madeline work, and didn't want to know where her friend's hand was going. Colin's face changed, and he shook his head, taking it from Madeline and inhaling deeply, "Alright. That works for now." he handed the joint back to Tristan as he wrapped his arm around Madeline's shoulders, "See you later man." he nodded, "Rory." and the two brunettes made their exit.

Tristan watched them go with his eyes half shut, "Damn. She's not shy."

Rory smiled, shaking her head, "She won't do anything. She'd just a tease. Not a slut." He took one last long drag before tossing the dead joint out the window. Rory looked over and beckoned him closer, "Shotgun." she said quietly, leaning up and parting her lips as Tristan leaned down, blowing the smoke from his lungs and into her mouth. She held it in for a moment before releasing it.

Tristan looked down at her, "And what are you?"

She smiled, tilting her head, "You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

He laughed lightly, leaning against the wall, "I guess I will."

Rory grinned, leaning on the wall beside Tristan when Logan appeared, followed closely by the other three he'd been with earlier, "Man, I'm getting bored of this party. Let's get out."

Tristan nodded, pushing himself from the wall, "Aight. Hey, we're missing Madeline and Colin."

Paris stepped away, well, more of staggered, "I'll go get them. I saw them back there....somewhere......over here...haha, that was a rhyme." she said as she walked off, talking more to herself than the others.

The three boys laughed as she walked away. Louise just shook her head, and Rory pushed off the wall, standing next to Logan, "You should see her when she gets really trashed."

"See, I think I'm really gonna like you four." he said, wrapping his arm casually around her waist.

She laughed, "Good to know." Paris returned shortly with the other two, and the eight of them made their exit, waving goodbyes as they did.

It was almost forty five minutes later that they found themselves in Logan and Tristan's dorm. It had taken them that long to stagger across the parking lot of the B South building and get to the Morris building. Rory and Finn were prone to erupt into unexplained fits of giggles; Louise, Logan, and Paris had been falling over; Madeline was under the impression that she was a game show host; and Colin kept coming out with weird nursery rhymes, screaming at the top of his lungs until several of them were singing along with him. One they got in, Finn turned on music. The Doors, appropriately, along with Bob Marley as back up if they needed it. They sat around and had that intelligent conversation that you can only have when you're stoned, and eventually, Logan and Tristan each pulled out their bowls, and Tristan brought a bottle of Jack Daniels from under his bed. Louise and Madeline each pulled out a bag of pot, tossing them to the blondes, who looked up, confused. They had so explain very slowly that they'd bought them at the party, but it was undetermined if anyone understood what they were talking about.

They'd left the party almost two hours ago, and now here they were, sprawled over the floor and both beds, passing around two bowls and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "So, what's the story with you guys?" Logan asked, his eyes glazed over.

"Hmm?" Rory looked up from her hands, which seemed so interesting at the moment.

Logan looked over at her, "You know, guys, drinking, drugs. What do you do?"

Madeline shrugged, "Guys: self explanatory."

"Ever fucked a guy for a joint?" Tristan asked.

Louise snorted, "Hell no."

"What about drugs?" Colin asked, The Doors playing in the background.

Paris shrugged, "Weed, of course. Pills. Ice a couple times."

"That shit's fucked up." Logan said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "What about you, Rory?"

She rolled her head in a circle as if to relieve it, "Same."

Madeline closed her eyes, laying her head on Finn's lap, "I'm so fucked right now, I don't even care." and within a few minutes, she was asleep. Not too much later, Finn was out cold as well, and slowly, they all fell asleep until Rory was the only one with her eyes open. She blinked. Damn black light. They'd all thought it was hilarious an hour ago when Finn had turned it on. Damn strobe light. It was a good thing she didn't get seizures, cause she'd be on the ground convulsing. She blinked rapidly, realizing that she'd been staring at the red lava lamp in the corner for ten minutes.

Glancing around the room one last time, she saw that Madeline was on the ground, using Finn's stomach for a pillow, and he had stolen one of Tristan's pillows. Colin was passed out, and had been leaning against the wall, but fell over sometime, so he was slumped to the side. Paris's head had been on his shoulder with his arm behind her, so she was now leaning over as well, her head on his chest in the most uncomfortable position Rory had ever seen her in. And Tristan and Louise were passed out on his bed, which was pushed against the wall. Louise was fast asleep with her head at the foot of the bed, and Tristan was unconscious with his head on her arm, one of his legs over the side of the bed, and Rory didn't doubt that he'd fall off by morning, but would probably just pass out again on the floor.

"Tonight was fun." she heard from behind her. She turned to see Logan laying down on his side,  
the only one in a normal position, with his head resting on his hand as he looked up at her. Her shoulders were leaning against the wall that his bed was pushed up against, and his legs were between her back and the wall.

She smiled gently, laying down beside him on her back, looking up at the ceiling, "Yeah. It was."

He wrapped his arm around her waist to get in a more comfortable position, and he closed his eyes, "You guys are great. This is gonna be a fun senior year."

"Yeah it is." she sighed, nestling down into his mattress more, "You gotta love The Doors." she said quietly, the gentle tremor of his laughter was the only sign that Logan had heard her. And Rory laid back, closing her eyes as the sound of Jim Morrison's voice became her twisted lullaby.


End file.
